Serenity
by Fluffy'sBaby
Summary: Serenity is a misunderstood school girl who falls victim to a cruel prank that ends with her life. Based off of 2005 film Tamara. Preview


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or the movie Tamara. The personality of the characters from Yugioh are solely being based off of the characters from Tamara and in which I own neither...this is just an idea that popped into my mind, so please don't sue.**

**Summary: **This story is based off of the Movie Tamara. Serenity will be portraying Tamara.

**A/N: **Mind you all, this is just a Preview, I have too many stories to finish to be able to start completely on this one. But I guess I'm putting this up for the start of the New Year...oh yeah and please don't expect me to get the dialogue from the movie exactly right. 

**Warning: Lime, Horror, Violence, Angst, Tragedy, OOC (remember the character's personalities are based from the movie)**

**Serenity**

She walked down the hallwaywith a confidence that was foreign to her. The skirt she wore rose high on her thighs and her shirt hugged tightly to her body, dipping low enough in the front to show off cleavage that she usually tried hide behind a baggy shirt.Long silky hair hung past her shoulders and black eyeliner heavily covered her eyes, giving her a dramatic, sadistic look.Heels clicked loudly against the polished floors as she made her way towardan empty classroom.

Serenity turned to make sure that no one was following her, then feeling satisfied, she grasped tightly onto the book in her hand, before walking in to the room being careful to shut the door behind her.

"Mr. Kaiba..."

Such a handsome teacher, as he turned around to greet her, she quickly shoved her book toward his chest.

"It's the first edition, I want you to be the first to read it."

Kaiba grabbed the book from her hand and looked at it thoughtfully, before carefully placing it on the desk next to him. He turned his attention back towards Serenity, taking a few steps closer as he stared directly in to her eyes

She opened her mouth to say something but could not find the words to speak as Kaiba gently stroked her cheek, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. His blue eyes hypnotized her and leaning forward he quickly claimed her lips.

Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck while Kaiba deepened the kiss running his tongue across her lips in such a seductive way. She didn't seem to notice as her back touched the edge of his desk. A soft moan escaped her lips when he stopped the assault on her lips and began to suck at her neck. Without looking up Kaiba knocked all of the items off his desk, lifting the girl by her waist and carefully seating her on top of the table.

"I love you Serenity."

He stole one last kiss from her as he began unzipping his pants. Her short skirt proved not to be such a difficult obstacle, giving him more than enough access. Serenity moaned as she turned her head toward the door trying to give Kaiba more room to suckle her neck.

A short gasp escaped her when she looked toward the classroom door to see a group of students outside of the window watching and encouraging her actions. They were laughing at her, humiliating her, making her feel like a slut.

"Stop..."

Her cry came out in a short whisper which was over powered by Kaiba's loud moaning.

"Stop...stop."

She began to push against his chest, but he would not get off, she was trapped beneath him.

"STOP!"

With a final shove at his chest, Serenity was able to send him back off of her but when she did, things came back to reality.

She rose from his desk and spotted a small mirror placed next to the computer. Her hair was pulled back in to a messy pony tail, her eyeliner was gone, replaced by large black rimmed glasses. Seductive clothes transformed in to a long, loose jean dress that hung just past her knees.

Looking back toward Kaiba, her eyes widened when she saw the class all seated behind him, pointing and laughing.

"You foolish Wheeler, I could never love you."

Those words poured from his mouth like venom, while the class continued to laugh.

Serenity looked about confused, how had her fantasy turned in to such a nightmare, "What's happening?"

"Serenity...Serenity...Serenity..."

She looked up as Kaiba along with the rest of the class, began to chant her name over and over again. She looked around for someone to help, but it was useless.

"Help...please, help me...help me..." He cries went on to unheard ears. "Someone please help..."

"...Serenity?...Serenity?..." Kaiba was still calling her name but not in a taunting way, it sounded a lot more caring.

"Serenity?...Serenity?...Are you ok?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she soon realized that it had all been a dream. Her vision cleared and she was able to make out faces of her angry classmates as they glared at her...she had fallen asleep during class.

**TBC...**

**Hm, I was going to go a little farther, but I forgot that this is just a Preview. Expect to see this story come in to affect sometime later...not sure on the actual date, but R&R please.**


End file.
